With the development of Internet technologies and social economy, people's income is gradually increasing, and they use services provided by a service platform more frequently. One user can use services provided by different service platforms. Each service platform can include a plurality of service providers. In addition, to encourage users to use services provided by some service platforms more frequently, the service platforms offer corresponding discounts to the users based on data generated by the users when using the services provided by the service platforms.
A user generates a plurality of pieces of data accordingly when using services provided by a plurality of service platforms. However, there is no association among the data. Currently, data generated by a user when using a service provided by one service platform cannot be used to process another service platform's data which is generated by the same user. For example, spending data generated by the user when shopping on a shopping platform cannot be used to increase income generated by a wealth investment product purchased by the user from a wealth investment platform.